The main goal of this study is to investigate risk factors and to determine the similarities and differences in etiological profiles between this rare histological type of cervical cancer and those of squamous origin. The number of adenocarcinoma of the cervix cases who were eligible to participate to date is 76. Of those, 45 participated fully, 10 refused participation and 21 have not been contacted as of yet. We have a similar response from the matched squamous cell cases. Ninety three population controls have participated to date. Recruitment for this protocol continues.